degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CrAsh/Kaplan Vampire High 101: Pilot (1)
'Recurring Characters Actors:' Ryan Cooley=Mr. Eaton/Jay Scene 1Edit Setting: Classroom Mr. Newman: So, as you see there is someone new. Rachel: The name is Rachel. Alec is seen looking at Rachel Mr. Newman: Rachel transferred from Martindale. As you see there is also a new adult in the room. Jay: Call me Jay.. Mr. Newman looks at Jay with a mad face. Jay: Or call me Mr. Eaton. I'll be in your class some days. The class stands up for the pledge. Alec is whispering to Bryan Alec: Rachel looks interesting. Bryan: She does. Just remember Camile is your girl. Bryan grins Alec: No, I don't like her. If anything she looks mysterious. Alec walks over to Rachel Alec: Hey Rachel, I'm Alec. Rachel: Hey Alec? Alec: So you wanna come over later? Just to talk? Rachel: Yeah sure! Rachel writes down her phone number. Rachel: Here, text me when I can come over. Alec: Okay nice meeting you! As Rachel walks away she says: Rachel: I know what you are. Alec: And that is? Rachel: You know, see you after school! Scene 2 Setting: Justin, Bryan, Camile, Ingrid, and Alec are talking at lunch. Cami: So, you wanna come over? Bryan: He has a date with the new girl. Alec: No! But she's coming over just to talk. She needs help with um..schoolwork. Cami: Doesn't sound very convincing. Anyone else wanna hang out? My parents have been pains lately. Justin: Me and Ingrid have to work on a project. Bryan: I have...well everyone else can't come, sorry. Cami: Fine. But I want some company sometime! Alec: Look, don't be mad. It's fine Cami: Okay, I'll see you later hun! Alec: Bye. Alec and Cami kiss Scene 3 Setting: Justin and Ingrid are talking in their class. Justin: What time am I coming over? Ingrid: Anytime you want. 7 work? Justin: Sure, but I need to go somewhere at 8 so we have to work quick. Ingrid: Where? Justin looks sad Justin: Look, it's personal. Ingrid: Secrets, secrets. Justin: No secrets here. I love you! Ingrid: Love yo- Mr. Newman: Hey! Stop talking. I'll see you both for detention. Justin: No! Justin walks out mad Scene 4 Setting: Alec and his mother are talking in his house. Alec: Mom, is it okay if a friend comes over? Mrs Miller: Cami? Your very good "friend"? Alec: Mom, stop. Her name is Rachel, she's new. Mrs Miller: Why is she coming? Alec: She knows the secret. Mrs Miller looks furious Mrs Miller: How? Alec: I have no idea? She just something like, "I know what you are" Mrs Miller: Invite her over. Alec: Yeah, I need to find out what's up. Scene 5 Setting: Justin and his dad are talking Justin: I don't wanna do this work Mr Law: Sorry Justin, it's a part of life. Justin: I understand that but really? Mr Law: Look, my business is gone. We have nothing. Justin: Why do you do this to me? You know I'm under pressure Dad? Mr Law: It'll all be okay Justin: Just like the divorce was okay? Just like Kevin was gonna be okay? Mr Law: Justin, I know. Justin: You don't. I'm done. Scene 6 Setting: Rachel is standing at Alec's door Alec: Hey Rachel! Rachel: May I come in? Alec: Course. This is my mom Mrs Miller: Hey Rachel! I've heard things about you. Rachel: Hey!! Alec: Come upstairs Rachel! They walk into Alec's room Rachel: Let's make this fast. I'm a vampire Alec: Those aren't real. So what do you know about me? Rachel: You're a vampire Alec: Pssh Rachel: Stevie Redford Alec: Alice Winder Rachel: Remember me? Alec: Yeah Rachel: I miss my Alice days. Alec: I do too, you weren't evil. Rachel: Kept in touch with Kate? Alec: Kate, she's alive? Rachel: We don't really know Alec: So what brought you to come to school? Rachel: I like the routine, you? Alec: Just the overall atmosphere. Ever since I got back my bracelet, I like doing stuff. Rachel: It's been good talking to you again. Alec: You too! Scene 7 Setting: Justin and Ingrid are talking in Ingrid's house Justin: So, I guess working on this project never really happened. They laugh Ingrid: Yeah I guess not. Justin looks at a text that says: ''"Come home" from his dad'' Justin: I have to leave. See you tomorrow Ingrid: Why not stay? Justin: Look, my dad is gonna get upset. Ingrid: Tell me what's up Justin: No! Ingrid: Please! Justin: No! I have to go. To be continued Category:Blog posts